duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
VMV: True Colors
Duchess Productions' Valentine's Day music video of True Colors from Trolls. Song: * True Colors Sung By: * Justin Timberlake, and Anna Kendrick Song From: * Trolls (2016) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Tom Sawyer and Becky Clip) * (Rodney and Cappy Clip) * (Brock and Makoto Clip) * Spongebob Squarepants: You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged, oh I realized... * Thomas O'Malley: It's hard to take courage in a world full of people. * Basil: You can lose sight of it all, the darkness inside you can make you feel so small. * (Usagi and Mamoru Clip) * Ash Ketchum: Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when... * Rei Hino: I last saw you laughing. * Max: This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. Just, * Lilo: call me up, 'cause I will always be there. * Simon Seville: And I see your true colors shining through. * Maui: I see your true colors and that's why I love you. * Moana: So don't be afraid * Donald and Daisy: to let them show * Aladdin and Jasmine: Your true colors, true colors are beautiful. * Fievel Mousekewitz: I see your true colors shining through. * Olivia Flaversham: True colors... * Dongwa Miao: I see your true colors, * Lulu Caty: And that's why I love you. * George Shrinks: So don't be afraid * Becky Lopez: to let them show * Alvin Seville: Your true colors * Brittany Miller: True colors * Alvin Seville: are beautiful... * Max Taylor: Like a rainbow. * Zoe Drake: Ohh, like a rainbow. * Chip: Can't remember when * Gadget Hackwrench: I last saw you laughing. * (Ariel and Eric Dancing) * (Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Clip): This world makes you crazy * (Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable): Taking all you can bear. Just, * (Danny and Sawyer Clip): call me up, 'cause I will always be there. * Yogi Bear: And I see your * Cindy Bear: True colors shining through. * Jeremy Johnson: I see your * Candace Flynn: True colors and that's why I love you. * Pongo: So don't be afraid * Perdita: Don't be afraid * Tulio: To let them show * Chel: Your true colors * Kitty: True colors * Kimba: Are beautiful * Sonic the Hedgehog: Like a rainbow... * Amy Rose: Ohh... * Sonic and Amy: Like a rainbow. * (Rob and Chris Clip) * (Fred and Daphne Clip) * (Hubie and Marina Clip) * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Robots (@2005 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Productions) * Pokemon (From Cradle to Save, & Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Spongebob Squarepants (Dying for Pie; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (The Sorrow and the Party; @1999-2005 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Lulu Caty (Commercial; @2005 Rainbow Max) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Bungle in the Jungle, & Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (A Creep in the Deep, & Gadget Goes Hawaiian; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Yogi's Ark Lark (@1972 Hanna Barbera) * Yogi's First Christmas (@1980 Hanna Barbera) * Phineas and Ferb (Nerdy Dancing, & Tip of the Day; @2007-2015 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Kimba the White Lion (Samson, the Wild Ox; @1965-1966 Mushi Production) * Sonic X (Cracking Knuckles; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) Notes: * Dedicated to Eli Wages. * Feel free to do your own version. * In honor of "Trolls: World Tour (2020)" coming in April.